The Maddie Plan!
by bubblygirlx
Summary: Ever since the reunion at his house, he had been frustrated, trying to think of how he would get Maddie. Then it occured to him one night after finding the magic mirror. He would get Maddie once and for all!
1. The magic mirror

"Maddie, I haven't been able to sleep for the past few months. Knowing you are with another man just kills me, especially when that man was my best friend back in school. You don't have a clue as to how much I want you for myself. I want you to be my wife, and the mother to my children. You were the love of my life ever since Jack introduced me to you. I was going to ask you to the big dance, but due to Jack's crass behavior the week before, I had to spend nearly all my four years in the hospital. That's why I had to suffer all these years without you near me! That's why I won't even sleep without dreaming of you! Oh, Maddie, how can I make you mine?"

Just as Vlad had asked that question, his front door boomed open and a really large guy came in, carrying something that Vlad had ordered his servant to fetch him. It was a mirror with originally gold frame, which was covered with dirt now. Vlad knew this wasn't any old mirror. It was a mirror which lets anyone see what they wanted – in the past, present, and even in the future. Vlad nodded towards the back of the room and his servant immediately went over to place the mirror where his master mentioned. He bowed, and then scurried out the mansion. He lived right next to the mansion, and came over whenever his master needed him, unlike all the other servants.

Vlad smiled to himself, carefully examining the mirror to see how eye-pleasing it was. It needed some cleaning up; along with the frames, the actual mirror was covered with bits of dirt and dust. Thinking that it'd be best to let his servant clean it, he put that need aside. He stood in front of the mirror, thinking of what to ask the mirror to show him, as a trial.

"Show me what the Fentons are doing." Vlad said, and waited. The mirror glowed green and some color began to show in the mirror. After several seconds, it became as clear as a summer's day. Vlad could see the whole Fenton family eating dinner at the kitchen table. He was rather surprised to find out that he could hear what they were saying! This was some mirror, he thought to himself.

His main focus was on Maddie, obviously. She was going around the table, asking if anyone wanted extra salad. It was only a second later that Vlad noticed an empty seat at the table. The boy was missing...but where could he have gone to? Vlad searched his mind for possible answers. At least, he gave up and switched the mirror to where the boy was.

At first, the picture was blurry, but then Vlad saw that Danny was sitting at a table in an Italian restaurant. A blonde girl was sitting close to him. So close that her hair was on Danny's shoulder. They kept on looking at each other every now and then and talked. They were talking in whispers, so Vlad couldn't really hear what they were saying. The way the kids were acting so chummy made Vlad long for him and Maddie to act in the same way.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. It was a plan, a plot of how he would get Maddie once and for all. As he watched Danny and the girl some more, the idea grew bigger and bigger inside Vlad's head, until he couldn't think of any more components.

"I would have to look for someone to help me..."

Vlad decided to look for that someone tomorrow; he was too tired to do so now. He turned off the mirror and changed into his nightclothes. He slipped into his enormous bed and drifted off to sleep with a smile upon his face.

He couldn't wait to carry out his plan.


	2. Danny and Candy

Back at the restaurant, Danny was having a marvelous time with his girlfriend Candy. They've only been dating for two months, but he already felt he's found his future wife. He watched her eat with delight. He loved everything about her – her blonde hair which sort of bubbles around her face so nicely and having a tendeny to lean on just her left shoulder, her bright blue eyes which shone like a clear day's sky, her laugh which sounded musical, and many other aspects. He felt really lucky to have her as a girlfriend.

"This reminds me of you…" Danny said, picking up a flower from the vase at the middle of their table. He held it in his hands, and looked up at Candy, smiling.

"Why?" Candy wondered.

"It's gorgeous, delicate, and sweet. Just like you."

Candy blushed, making Danny smile wider.

"Are you sure Sam's okay now? I mean, she told me that she was trying to get over her feelings for you…" She asked, suddenly.

"Yeah, I think so. She told me she met another 'hottie' and it sorta makes me feel bad. She's never called a hottie."

Candy laughed, covering her mouth with a hand.

"Why, do you like her?" She asked, frowning.

"No, no, I don't. I like you."

"Stop flattering me, Danny."

"It's the truth, sweetheart."

Danny and Candy locked eyes for a while until they were rudely interrupted by the waitress nearby. She looked grouchy.

"The place's closing in about ten minutes, so I suggest you to finish up." She eyed Danny. She was about their age. Her mother was the owner of the restaurant, and she had offered to help.

Danny frowned over at her, and then pulled out his wallet.

"Let me pay, Danny." Candy reached over and touched his hand.

"My mom gave me money for tonight. Besides, I'm the boyfriend. I'm paying." Danny hurriedly shoved the money into the girl's hands before Candy could resist. She felt so bad; why should he pay? He always paid for the last two months.

Candy watched the girl walk away. She looked back at Danny.

"I wanted to pay this time. You always paid." She said.

Danny sighed and held her hands in his own.

"I'm the boyfriend, and I should pay, okay?" He asked, smiling.

"I feel bad, though…"

"Don't."

The waitress came back, and watched as Danny signed.

"Thanks, sugar. Here's the receipt…and I hope you'll be coming here more often," She said, eyeing Danny.

"Sugar?" Candy asked, frowning. She looked over at the girl with an eyebrow raised.

"Just a pet name, darling."

Danny handed Candy her cardigan, and as they were going, he snaked an arm around Candy's waist and pulled her chose.

The girl stared after them, jealous.


End file.
